deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete vs Bowser
Pete vs Bowser is a What-if? Death Battle. Description Disney vs Nintendo! Will Pete turn Bowser into turtle soup, or will Bowser shred Pete into kitty litter? Interlude Wiz: There has always been a villain for every heroic mascot, and these two are no acception. Boomstick: Pete, the ugliest fat cat ever seen and arch enemy to Mickey Mouse... Wiz: ...and Bowser, king of the koopas and arch enemy of Mario. Now to make this a fair fight, we will let these two use their common powers... Boomstick: And yes, we will also include their giant monster forms for both fairness and excitement. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pete (Cue the instrumental version of 'Petey's King of France') Wiz: Pete is the obese anthropomorphic cat we all know of today. Boomstick: But he wasn't always like that, he was as hell a bear in the classic Alice cartoons, as well as the classic Oswald the lucky rabbit cartoons before becoming Mickey Mouse's nemesis, especially since cats and mice are sworn enemies. (Cue Petetronic's theme from Epic Mickey) Wiz: He possesses superhuman strength, but also uses various weapons. Boomstick: Like keyblades and guns, and he can be quite the fighter without weaponry, as he is a boxer and wrestler. Wiz: Right, though he also uses some magic as well like in the Kingdom Hearts games. He can use punches that deliver stunning shocks to his opponents, and can repeatedly regenerate a short lived force field. Boomstck: He can also deliver deadly ass exploding bowling balls at his opponents, now we did mention in the interlude that there will also be giant monster forms, and surprise, Pete has a monstrous form known as, Julius! (cue Julius' theme from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) Wiz: As the Freankenstein's monster version of himself that was made by the late simian scientist, Dr. Frankenollie, his strength is increased to where he is strong enough to push a city bus. Boomstick: Even though, that event happened when Mickey's brain was in Julius' body. Wiz: Pete may be a tough guy, but he is not completely invincible, cause like any cartoon villain, his strategies usually go wrong. Boomstick: He is a fucking moron at times, he can also be quite cocky and arrogant as well, which would make it worst that Mickey saves Minnie's ass all the time. Wiz: But there are certain things he has accomplished, he took over the House of Mouse for a while, has raised a bashful son named PJ to a college student... Boomstick: Despite that he emptied the college fund to pay for a big cannon to kill ducks with. Wiz: And he even teamed up with Mickey Mouse to fetch the pieces of the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, mainly the glove balloon. Boomstick: And he is working hard to be quite a popular villain like the other Disney villains he is supposedly leading, but despite all that, Pete is one dumb cat who will find a way to try and defeat Mickey Mouse. Pete: "Come and cheer me, love and fear me, Petey's king of Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance! Uh, why'd the music stop?" Bowser (Cue Bowser's Theme Song from 'Super Mario 64') Wiz: Bowser is the Mass king of a particular turtle race known as the Koopas. Boomstick: That is enough to make some turtle soup there! Wiz: He has been known for trying to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, fortunately for the princess, Mario rescues her time and time again. Boomstick: Even though, he always ending up in the wrong castles, that is. (cue Final Battle music from Super Mario Galaxy) Wiz: As expected, Bowser is known to have his powers of Super Strength and fire breathing, but has slowly been able to run at decent speeds in his days. Boomstick: Yeah, that is good exercise from playing tennis, basketball, baseball, hockey, you name it. He also can teleport as well; but when those don't do the trick, he can also use his weaponry like bullet bills, mecha-koopas, and even fire bars, in the style of Smash Bros. 4, which will be in this fight! (cue Giga Bowser theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wiz: Now we know that Bowser can also make himself giant when necessary, but for this fight in particular, like with his competitor, Pete, we will throw in a giant monstrous version of himself, known as Giga Bowser. Boomstick: Gigs Bowser is more stronger than regular Bowser, he can also use cryokinesis when spinning in his shell, electrokinesis when launching opponents in the air with his spiked shell and Umbrakinesis when doing a headbutt. Wiz: While all this makes Bowser seem invincible, he really isn't; he has fair enough knowledge but is mostly not a strategist in which he will fight with all he can do, and he can be grabbed by the tail by Mario and twirled around like a hammer in Hammer Throw. Boomstick: And like most turtles, he is defenseless when on his back! Wiz: But he has his share of feats too, such as getting his own live action tv studio show, gain his running speed at a slow rate... Boomstick: As mentioned before! Wiz: And even survived every Smash Bros. game to date since Melee. Boomstick: For a frigging evil turtle monster, he can do it all except defeat Mario for good! Wiz: But he is no quitter, which makes Bowser a formidable foe. Peach: Mario! Bowser, Jr.: You Again?! Don't you ever give up? Bowser: MARIO, HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY FAMILY VACATION! (roars) Fight Pete: Nobody messes with the mighty Pete! Bowser: Showtime! FIGHT! Bowser charges at Pete, but Pete uses his sheild to push Bowser back, then Pete charges at bowser, punching Bowser. Pete: Get outta my way! Bowser got shocked but shook it off and give Pete a punch in the stomach. Pete: Do-ho-ho-ho... Bowser breathes fire at Pete's butt, and Pete jumps in pain and lands in a nearby pond. Pete: I'm gonna, get you! As Pete pulls out a toon gun, Bowser teleports five feet by the puddle, and Pete fire it, but Bowser uses Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills to block the Bullets, out of gun Ammo, Pete pulls out a keyblade and fights Bowser with it, causing Bowser to pull out the fire bar, thus the 2 brutish villains engage in a swordfight, blocking and dodging each other's attacks, that they don't know nor care that they were entering a hotel, and as they fight ascending higher through hotel stairs, they were taking out other people with their weapons pushing them through glass windows (in order those people were 1987 April O'Neil, Peter Griffin and Ernie the Chicken (in their own fight), Carmen San Diego, Waldo and his walking stick, Big the Cat, and Derpy Hooves). Inside, Pete and Bowser have their weapons blocked by each other as they try out strengthing each other, wet soapy water come flowing past Pete and Bowser's feet and the two slip and slide until they too broke through a window, both later landed on cable wires and getting shocked simultaneously causing both to scream/roar in pain as well as dropping their weapons and get launched into a pool of radiation ooze from a power plant that is occupied and powered by yellow people, one of them, Homer Simpson, investiagtes it after being woken up, only to see monster versions of Pete and Bowser rising as Julius and Giga Bowser. Both roared at each other, causing some big rubble to land on Homer as they resume the fight, they were delivering blows to each other that they don't realize that they were heading towards a cliff and fell down, they try to push each other to break their fall, but fail as they both hit the ground, as dust clears, we see Giga Bowser on his back being broke in half and bleeding heavily, while Julius got his head skewered by Giga Bowser's horn and bleeding heavily as well. Double K.O. Dozens upon dozens of vultures fly by to enjoy a feast. Results Boomstick: Whoa, that is a weird way to die! Wiz: Both were evenly matched, they were able counter each blow. Boomstick: But kill other cartoon characters on the way. Wiz: But their stubborness and stupidity has lead them to their demise. Boomstick: There is no other way to talk STRAIGHT for the fight. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Trivia *This is Maxevil's third complete Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle that someone else gets credit for their help, this time with IdemSplex with the pic; the first two are Killer Croc vs The Lizard and Michelangelo vs Vector, and the next eleven are Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, and Andross vs Black Doom. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle to pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other; the first 2 are Killer Croc vs The Lizard and Michelangelo vs Vector; and the last ten are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, and Smaug vs Jabberwocky. *Much similar to Mike Haggar vs Zangief, it shows controversial characters of the following order: April O'Neil (as her 1987 version), Peter Griffin and Ernie the Chicken (who are in their own fight), Carmen San Diego, Waldo, Big the Cat (after his other controversial appearance in Mike Haggar vs Zangief), Derpy Hooves (after her cameo from Starscream vs Rainbow Dash), and Homer Simpson. Thus, that makes it the first episode of Maxevil's Death Battles to be based on a Death Battle that has happened (This time being with Haggar vs Zangief), the next four going to the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder; it is also the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to have a non-combatant as a cameo (this time being eight characters, seven being out of the windows with April O'Neil (in her 1987 best), Peter Griffin and Ernie the Chicken (who were in their own fight), Carman San Diego, Waldo, Big the Cat (from his own controversial appearance in Haggar vs Zangief), and Derpy Hooves (since her cameo in Starscream vs Rainbow Dash, only she yells 'Wheee!' as opposed to everyone else thrown out the windows); and the last one going to Homer Simpson, who investigates what fell in the pool of radiation ooze.), the first is Michelangelo vs Vector, and the next three are Lucas vs Blaze, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken. *This is the first and so far only episode of Maxevil's Death Battles to end in a draw. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Disney character and a Nintendo character against each other, the next one is Pikachu vs Stitch. *This is the first episode to have any characters to use dialogue from their media appearances in Death Battle, Pete's Dialogue originated from Kingdom Hearts II ('Nobody messes with the mighty Pete!' and 'Get outta my way!'), Epic Mickey ('Do-ho-ho-ho...'), and Mickey's Speedway U.S.A. ('I'm gonna get you!'); while Bowser's dialogue came from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ('Showtime!'). Thus, making it the first of Maxevil's own Death Battles to get dialogue from other sources of media in a Death Battle, the next nine are Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Syther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky and Bones only), Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, and Metal Sonic only), and Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only). Who would you be rooting for? Pete Bowser Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles